


Nuit fiévreuse

by AndersAndrew



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Fever Dreams, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Other, Possessive Behavior, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Et si les victimes de Venom continuaient partiellement d'exister en lui quelques temps avant de disparaître ?Une nuit fiévreuse et agitée, post-film, pour Eddie BrockOu Venom faisant une indigestion.





	Nuit fiévreuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts), [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



> Sur une idée de Istadris et Nelja

La voix de Venom, Eddie y était habitué. Mais les voix dans sa tête s'amoncellaient comme des piles de corps, des piles de têtes. Il entendait encore le ton naïf dans la voix de Venom quand il a proposé de démembrer leurs premières victimes. Comme si Eddie allait le laisser faire – comme s'il avait les moyens de l'arrêter de toute façon.  
La fièvre dévorait tout, comme un feu de forêt. Les voix lui parlaient à travers les arbres, et il avait beau courir, elles le rattrapaient toujours. Il grimpait au sommet d'un arbre, et sous lui, les pseudo militaires sur-armés de Life Fondation aboyaient dans des talkies walkies pour essayer de le retrouver. Mais Venom était trop malin, ils étaient trop malins.  
Les voix ne le lâchaient pas. Il était au restaurant avec Annie et il lui prenait la main pour y glisser la bague de fiançaille qu'il lui avait offerte. Elle lui souriait. Venom lui susurrait qu'il avait hâte d'être au lit avec eux.  
Les homards. Ils étaient dans l'eau, et il était avec eux. Il en saisit un et lui arracha la tête avec les dents – étaient-ce ses dents, ou celles de Venom ?  
Son reflet dans l'aquarium était un magma brûnatre orné de crocs, pourtant il n'avait pas peur. Mais les voix en lui se mirent à crier de manière discordantes et il plaqua ses mains visqueuses de sang sur ses oreilles pour tenter d'atténuer le son.  
Le son était suraigüe, c'était sa faiblesse – ou celle de Venom ?  
Il défonça la porte de son voisin d'un coup de pied et le trouva enlacé avec sa petite-amie en train de s'embrasser sur le seuil de son appartement – ils étaient revenus dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Il ressenti une bouffée de haine, parce que ce connard chevelu avait tout ce qu'il aurait dû avoir, et Venom lui chuchota qu'il pouvait le manger pour lui si ça lui faisait plaisir. Eddie résista à l'envie, car le bruit de la guitare s'était arrêté. « Peut-être plus tard ».  
Il était allongé dans son lit, il le savait maintenant. Mais les voix ne se taisaient toujours pas. Il était en sueur, et la substance de Venom glissait sur son corps nu – depuis quand était-il nu ? - à un rythme langoureux.  
« C'est bon, je m'en occupe Eddie. », chuchota la voix du symbiote dans sa tête tandis que ses tentacules noirs s'enroulaient autour de sa bite turgescente.  
Eddie se cambra sur le matelas. Sa main tâtonna à côté de lui dans le lit, mais la place était vide. Annie n'avait jamais été dans cet appartement, il y avait emménagé peu après leur rupture.  
Il allait bientôt en changer de toute façon, juste le temps de payer les dégâts causés par les hommes de main de Drake.  
Les voix crièrent au nom de Drake, mais la voix de Venom les couvrit toutes :  
« Ne sois pas distrait Eddie. Pense à moi ! Ne pense qu'à moi ! »  
La prise sur son sexe se durcit. Le journaliste écarta davantage les cuisses en gémissant. C'était bon. Il avait la tête lourde, son corps était en feu et il dégoulinait de sueur. Pourtant il ressentait toujours le plaisir.  
\- Ve...Venom, murmura-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.  
\- C'est ça Eddie, répondit le symbiote en caressant le gland avec sa langue.  
Eddie ferma les yeux, essayant de ramener de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Les voix n'étaient plus qu'un bruit de fond, mais il avait cru en reconnaître certaines. Les avoir déjà entendu supplier.  
\- N'y pense plus Eddie, concentre-toi sur moi...oui...c'est ça...  
L'orgasme le frappa comme une balle tirée à bout portant. L'hôte jouit violemment, agité de soubresauts électriques, et le sperme vint nourrir le parasite à l'aspect de goudron liquide qui enveloppait son bassin.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?, hoqueta Eddie à mesure que sa fièvre se dissipait miraculeusement.  
\- Je les ai absorbé, gronda la voix de Venom. Ça te rendait malade, alors je l'ai fait pour toi.  
Soudain, quelqu'un chose vînt chatouiller l'anus d'Eddie. Ce dernier se redressa en position assise et saisit la matière noire dans sa main.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dis non !, rugit-il.  
La voix de Venom se fit un peu plus geignarde :  
\- Oh allez Eddie ! Rien qu'une fois ! Je t'ai aidé là, non ?  
\- Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire si tu n'avais pas dévoré tous ces gens ! C'est ça qui nous rendait malade !  
Le symbiote ne répondit pas, mais sa substance se fondit dans les pores de son hôte. Eddie soupira en se laissant retomber dans son oreiller. Il remonta un drap contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.  
\- T'as de la chance que je t'aime, tu sais ?, chuchota Venom dans sa tête.  
Eddie sourit, les yeux clos :  
\- On a de la chance.


End file.
